


Jealous?

by LippiLions19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LippiLions19/pseuds/LippiLions19
Summary: Scorpius has a fiancé... he also has a throng of admirers, all vying for his attentions. Some shit may go down.
-“Of course not. If I were jealous, it would imply that I had something to loose, or that I didn’t have something that I desperately wanted. I know I have you, and that I am the only one that has you, so there is nothing for me to be jealous about. I can however,” he pauses to press a kiss to the top of Scorpius’ head, “be extremely possessive, and never want to let you out of my sight even for a second."-
I've not got a Beta, don't murder me





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot I wrote at one am. I am ignoring every canonical event after the epilogue/19 Years Later chapter. There are probably mistakes. I take prompts in the comments, if you want anything specific. Have fun lovelies.

“Scorpius!"  
“Hi, Scor."  
“Why don’t you come keep me company Scorpius?"  
“I can make it worth your while Hun."  
The ever present gaggle of female admirers of one, Scorpius Malofy, Slytherin Prince, flocks around him. Laying on compliment after compliment, one catcall after another. The ice blonde prince walks calmly through the group, head high, tie undone. He spots an unruly mop of black hair across the corridor, he smiles to himself and directs the heard away from his housemate.

“Ladies, Ladies, you all know I’m spoken for, though don’t think I’m not flattered."

“Awe, come on love."  
“Not sure we believe you, Scor."  
“Never seen you with this ‘fiancé’ of yours."  
“Yeah, how do we know you’re telling the truth?"

“You’ll have to take it on faith, ladies, nothing else I can say.” Professors frown at the mass, though they don’t try to do anything about it. Scor heads to class and the gaggle disperses, off to their own classes. He sits in his seat just as the professor starts class, earning him a disapproving glance from his seat partner.

“You’ll be late one of these days, and loose points for our house, you dick.” He jokes, slapping at the hand on his knee. The blonde smiles and removes his hand, before he loses it to the menace sitting next to him.

“I wont lose us points, don’t you worry."

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and pay attention."

“Yes Al.” Scorpius appeases the raven hared Slytherin.

...

“Your flock is growing, they don’t believe you about me."

“They don’t have to believe me, because they don’t matter. What they think isn’t important to me. Remember that, love. Yeah?” Scor tips his face up, pressing it into his fiancés neck. He is met by a rigid posture and stiff jaw. “Yeah?"

“Yes."

“Come on, how long have we been together? How long have we been engaged?” Scorpius kisses his lovers neck. Trying to pull a smile out of stone.

“Since we were eleven, for a year now.” A small smile is won.

“Do you remember what I said? When I asked you to marry me? Remember?” He asks quietly, taking that little smile and encouraging more.

“You said, ‘It doesn’t matter what anyone says. You are mine, and I am yours. Since the day we met till the day we die. There is no one else in this world for me. We don’t have to make any big announcement, I know you wouldn’t like that,’ you were right by the way, ‘but please, agree to marry me."

“And what did you say back?” Scor feels the smile in his hair and knows he’s won his fiancé back.

“I said, ‘Of course I’ll marry you, you dick.’ and then you laughed and kissed me and gave me my ring."

“Yes I did, and when are we to be wed, my lover, my life?” Scorpius asks, nuzzling further into his beloved’s side. He plays with the ring, on a chain around his lover's neck, that he had chosen, in secret, one Hogsmead visit, the matching one glinting on his left ring finger.

“A week after we graduate."

“And where are we to live after that?"

“In our flat in London."

“And so is there anything to worry about, Lovely?"

“No."

“No, so there is no need to think about the gaggle, because we are to be married and I love you."

“I love you too."

...

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

“Sorry Professor Longbottom, we were discussing the medicinal uses of… juniper.” Albus pulls it out of his ass, hiding his chuckles while Scorpius tries to pull himself together.

“And what are those uses, Mr. Potter?” Professor halts his lecture, calling Al out on his bull shit.

“Juniper has been used to treat diabetes, asthma, and sciatica, as well as to speed childbirth. It can also act as a female contraceptive. Male and hermaphroditic varieties are strong allergens, though their female counterparts are strong anti-alergens."

“Very good Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, do you require medical attention?"

“No, Sir, I’ll be fine Sir.” Scorpius pulls himself together at last. Albus swats at his knee under their desk, trying hard not to start laughing again.

“Good, now, back to Ayurvedic medicinal practices."

...

“You know, I would be good for you.” Scorpius doesn’t know her name, but she knows his. The Gryffindor girl is pretty, Scor supposes, though she would never be someone her would go for, even if he were into double X chromosomes.

“And why do you think that?” He sighs, exasperated. He was getting tired of this, these girls coming onto him. This one was particularly persistent, not reading his body language, or the ring on his finger. He was just about done with her, nothing more to say.

“Well, for one, I happen to know that I am excellent shag. Two, we would look amazing together, just the right height difference. Finally, your ‘Fiancé,’ if she actually exists, is a bitch. I mean, she doesn’t even acknowledge your relationship, and she isn’t here now."

“Shut up. Shut the FUCK UP. YOU KNOW NOTHING, NOTHING. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, NONE. NEVER AGAIN SAY A THING ABOUT MY FIANCÉ!!!” Everything inside of Scorpius boils over and he yells, right in her face, backs her into a corner and shouts.

He feels hands on his shoulders, pulling him back and away from the now crying girl. He fights the hands until he hears the voice that goes with them. He lets himself be pulled away, pulled down to the ground and cradled.

“Hush. Hush now love. It’s alright, it’s alright. She doesn’t understand anything. She doesn’t know anything. It’s alright Scor, it’s alright.” Albus rocks him gently, not taking his eyes off the girl snivelling in the corner. He is angry, furious even, that this girl had the audacity to corner Scorpius, but his priorities lie elsewhere.

“I can’t take it anymore, Al. They all say such horrible things about you. I can’t take it,” Scorpius is crying, honest to god tears running down his face. He clutches at Albus’ robes and moves to pull out the ring on the chain he knows is hanging around his beloved’s neck. It’s not there. Where is it?

Albus takes Scorpius’ hand and turns them over. “It’s here love, where it’s supposed to be.” He shows Scorpius the ring, sitting a perfect fit on his left ring finger.

“Y-you, wait w-what? You’re… but… you’re both… boys.” The girl stutters, entirely stunned, unsure what to do.

Both men ignore her each in favour of comforting the other. “You’re sure, my Love. There is no going back after this. Everyone will know."

“I want everyone to know, because I love you, and everyone needs to know that. And because I can’t stand to see those women flocking around you anymore."

“Are you jealous?” Scorpius teases, playing with the ring on Albus’ finger. The girl had already run off, probably to tell all her friends, and the entire seventh year, about the pair of them.

“Of course not. If I were jealous, it would imply that I had something to loose, or that I didn’t have something that I desperately wanted. I know I have you, and that I am the only one that has you, so there is nothing for me to be jealous about. I can however,” he pauses to press a kiss to the top of Scorpius’ head, “be extremely possessive, and never want to let you out of my sight even for a second."

“Well, we’d better go face the music.” Scorpius stands and pulls Al up with him, tucking himself under his Fiancé’s arm, ecstatic to finally be able to do this outside the privacy of their dorm.

“A lovely wedding march, I would suspect, seeing as we are officially outed.” Albus smiles contentedly. They walk together, hand in hand, back to the great hall, stares and whispers already running rampant.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comments and kudos are appreciated. Tell me if you want another chapter/follow up pic to this one.


End file.
